Described herein is a method of performing an auto-focus (AF) operation in a digital imaging apparatus, and more particularly, to a method of performing an AF operation during capture of a moving image in a digital imaging apparatus.
A video camera by which moving images are captured may require a gentle auto-focus (AF) operation in order to prevent restrictions, such as image flickering or imaging noise, during reproduction of moving images. Conversely, a still camera may require a high-speed AF operation to rapidly seize imaging opportunities.
A conventional still camera cannot support an AF operation during capture of moving images. Also, even if a conventional video camera supports an AF operation during capture of moving images, AF noise and image flickering caused by a high-speed AF operation may be recorded.